Jealousy
by Queen-of-fucking-everything
Summary: What happens if a third person just tries to get into your relationship and won't give up? And when old acquaintances appear? Spoby
1. Wren

**Wren**

Toby never was the jealous type. He never went crazy by his girlfriend talking to other guys. He never started a fight because of a silly text.

Except only when he would get jealous. He would never admit but maybe he is the jealous type. But however, he calls himself just protective.

So one day; it was a day like any other, he just could not ignore the unwanted feeling rising up in his gut. It was a feeling he did not like, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't push it away. But he didn't blame Spencer for this feeling- no- he blamed another person for this.

 _Wren._

How he hated this name. He has hated it since he found out, that Spencer was his ex-girlfriend, eventhough she didn't call herself girlfriend. She said that it was only a fling and she was only interested in him because he was older and Melissas fiancé.

Toby still couldn't do anything against this feeling, when he saw Spencer hugging him. Yes, they weren't teenagers anymore, and he knew that he should be more mature, but the way he looked at his Spencer, only a blind person wouldn't see.

So being the mature grown up he was, he walked up to them and put a protective arm around her.

"Hey, I'm Toby. Spencer's husband", he just had to point out that Spencer was his wife.

"Yeah, hey. I think we've met before. You were my patient once. You remember, when you broke your arm? I'm Wren."

"Yes, you were the doctor, that liked younger underaged girls", now Toby was using his police inspector voice.

Spencer and Wren looked at him irritated.

"I remember", voiced now Melissa, who just came up to them, " but I prefer not to think about how my husband has once cheated on me with my younger sister."

"Sorry", Toby now said, feeling guilty when he saw the eight months pregnant woman. Now, he remembered that Wren was married to Melissa; and was here because they were visiting the Hastings. But even now, Toby couldn't ignore how Wren looked at Spencer when no one was watching.

But honestly, he couldn't even blame him.

Well, maybe he was the jealous type. But it was all because of his beautiful wife.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys like the idea of my new story.**

 **There was something messed up with the format, but I hope it's fixed now.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar -xx**


	2. The Silent Treatment

**The silent treatment**

It's been two weeks since the Wren and Melissa incident. And Spencer was still angry at him for bringing her past.

He knew that Melissa still didn't forget about it and him remembering it didn't help their relationship. But this wasn't even the reason for her being mad. No, she was angry because he didn't trust her. Because she thought that he was criticizing her like everyone else. But he wasn't criticizing her.

He has just been jealous; but no matter what his intention was, she was still not speaking to him. So, now he wasn't only jealous but also feeling guilty.

"Spence", he was again trying to talk to her, while she was working on some presentation, " please just listen to me. I want to explain everything."

She looked up to him, making him feel some hope, but he regretted trying to talk to her because everything he saw in her eyes was hurt. And she stood up and just walked away, probably into her office to finish this presentation.

Like always, when she was angry with him, she locked herself into her office trying to work as much as she could to forget whatever he has done. But this time, it didn't work. She just couldn't concentrate on this stupid presentation. All she could think was about was the guilty look in Toby's beautiful blue eyes. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her when he said those things, but she wanted him to control his jealousy, at least around her family.

Actually, it wasn't her idea not talking to him, because she would not get the idea to pass on sex with him for two whole weeks. But Jessica, one of her colleagues, insisted on her teaching him a lesson, which lead her to stay late at work in order to avoid talking to him.

But even though it was hard to avoid him at work, since it was their common carpentry concern - but he wasn't often at the office- it was even harder to avoid him at home. She didn't want to make him sleep on the couch, so after she almost gave in when he started kissing her neck, she decided to sleep on the couch.

The next day she found him sleeping there, so she could sleep in their bed.

So today she has again almost given in, but found some control and just left like the other days. She didn't even notice that she was crying until her best friend Aria burst into the office.

"Aria?", Spencer asked unsure whether she really saw her best friend, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Rosewood?"

"No, I shouldn't.I was missing you and got here. But instead of having you excited, I have you crying here. And actually, I was going to see you tomorrow. But when I saw Toby today, I had to see you."

" Why? What happened?" Spencers head shot up after hearing Tobys name mentioned.

Aria looked nervously around.

"Well, I went to the café next to the hotel I'm staying at and saw Toby there...with some woman."

Spencer didn't like where this story was heading.

"A woman?"

"Yes. It seemed as if they knew each other very well...and she was, I think, trying to kiss him."

Aria watched worriedly every move Spencer made. Not feeling good for telling her this, but Spencer had to know from her than anyone else.

"Who was...this...woman?"

Spencers voice was shaking as she tried not to cry.

"I don't know her but I think he pushed her away, not immediately, but he did it."

"Was she pretty?"

Aria was silent, then answered truthfully."She was beautiful ."

"Oh", was the only she could respond.

"Look, I took a picture of them and I don't know if you can see anything but maybe you could recognize her."

Aria pulled out her iPhone and showed Spencer the picture. And there he was -Toby- being kissed by some other woman. Spencer couldn't see the woman's face- but she didn't need to. She recognized immediately the long red waves and the green dress she got her on her and Tobys last vacation in France. The dress showed of the redheads perfect body and Spencer could only agree with Aria, that this woman was beautiful.

"I can't believe it", Spencer breathed out angrily and got up from her chair. Already making her way to the café.

"Do you know her?"

"You won't believe how well I know her", Spencer answered angrily.

At the same time a confused Toby was sitting at a café. He couldn't believe what happened a few minutes ago.

He was just going to find Spencer, when he met Jessica, a good friend of Spencer, next to the office. She invited him for a coffee and he agreed to go with her to get Spencer her favorite coffee. He never expected it to turn out like this.

First of all because he believed Jessica to be a friend of Spencer. And he knew enough about girl friendships, that you don't just kiss your friends man. At least he never saw Aria, Emily, Hanna and even Alison do something like this.

Second, because he was sure it was pretty clear to anyone working in their company that he loves only Spencer and isn't even interested in the most beautiful women, because there isn't anyone who's more beautiful than Spencer.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested", was the first thing he said, as he pushed Jessica away, carefully, not to hurt her.

"But why her?", Jessica asked, not understanding what was so special about Spencer. Yes, she wasn't ugly or anything, but she was just average. Average brown hair. Brown eyes. Skinny, even to thin.

And then there was Jessica. She was called beautiful since she was a child. She had long red hair, shining like fire. Green eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes. A perfectly curvy body, every woman wishes. She was so much better for Toby. She fell in love with her boss since she first saw him. And she started to hate Spencer the same day, as she saw that she didn't deserve him.

Kind. Beautiful. Loving. Caring.

There were so many adjectives to describe him. But it were his eyes, that made her fall in love with him. Those beautiful blue eyes.

But what was the best way to get a man? Right. To befriend his wife and shutter their relationship from the inside. So the first thing she did was befriend Spencer. She played the loyal friend. Always helping them out oft the fights she caused, without them knowing. She was always listening to Spencer rant about the cute things he did, while feeling so jealous.

But Spencer wasn't good enough for him. She didn't appreciate him and everything he did for her.

Spencer was angry at Toby when he broke his leg in order to save her from the car that would have killed. She was angry as a teenager when they couldn't see each other as often as she wanted to because he became a cop to protect her.

But what cut the line was when two weeks ago she got mad at him for being jealous.

She just couldn't take it. So she decided to end their marriage by advising Spencer to avoid Toby.

And after two weeks without talking, kissing and sex, she thought that his hormones would make him go crazy and then she would be there at the right time.

But even suffering from a testosterone overage he was still loyal. Not even thinking about anyone else. So it fit perfectly when a small brunette, she has seen on Spencers childhood and high school photos, took a picture of the kiss, probably to show it to Spencer. And hopefully this will finally end this marriage.

"Because she is perfect", Toby simply answered without any need to think about it.

"Look, you're beautiful, smart, funny", Toby started and took her hand, making her heart beat faster, " But it has always been Spencer. And it will always be Spencer. Maybe not everyone understands our relationship, but it's based on so many memories. So many times we saved each other from drowning. She was one of the few people, that chose to get to know me in my darkest times. She believed in me. And I saved her from going under in her family. I showed her that she doesn't need to be perfect for being loved."

Even Jessica couldn't help but be in awe. She never saw their relationship like this. And now she was wishing so much to be Spencer. To be the one to share those memories with him.

"Maybe this is your problem. You're so used to being together that you don't even notice your relationship fading. She doesn't appreciate you anymore and you do not trust her anymore. Maybe you should try meeting new people. Even if it is not me. She is also not the right for you ."

She has never been this honest.

"I can't believe what I hear", an angry Spencer appeared at their table with a small brunette behind her. So she has been right about this girl taking a photo.

"Spence, I", Toby tried to defend himself.

"I thought that maybe it was mistake. That I did not see you two kissing. That maybe Aria and I have mistaken some other people for you."

A small tear ran down Spencers cheek, as her voice cracked.

"Spence, please let me explain", Toby tried.

"Explain what? Why you are still sitting here with the bitch that kissed you knowing that you have a wife?"

Toby and Aria were both staring at her in shock. Spencer never used those words.

"What matters now, is you still sitting here with her instead of firing her."

Now Spencer has raised her voice, which caused them a few stares from other people.

"Spencer calm down. I pushed her away and now I'm just explaining to her that I love you."

He put emphasis on the last part and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Spence. And only you. But this is not a reason to fire a good specialist."

He got up and hugged her, carefully, in order not to get pushed away. He actually, was pretty surprised when she hugged him back.

Only as she started kissing him forcefully, which he would never decline, he understood that she didn't forgive him, yet. She was just marking her territory. He kind of felt bad for Jessica; but not bad enough to stop kissing his beautiful wife.

 **A/N:**

 **So this is the second chapter.**

 **It's longer than the last one. And I hope you'll like it.**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	3. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

After a few days, Spencer still was a little upset. Not as upset anymore.

They were actually talking to each other and Toby has returned in their bed.

But Toby was still walking on cold ground. Mostly, because he didn't want to fire Jessica, like Spencer demanded.

Of course she could just fire her herself, but this would mean that she didn't trust him. And this was their problem. If she showed that she didn't trust him around Jessica, she would admit that being jealous is nothing bad. Which means that it was okay for Toby being jealous. Which again would mean that she was giving him the silent treatment without a reason.

And Spencer Hastings would never admit that she was wrong.

Toby was kind of upset too, because instead of talking to him she just followed Jessicas plan and ignored and avoided him for two weeks.

But even being upset, their hormones were killing them.

They still hadn't had sex in almost three weeks now and neither of them would last any longer.

So when three weeks later Spencer put on a really tight dress for an anniversary party of their concern, it took all of his self-control not to rip it off her body immediately. Spencer in contrast was pretty content with herself.

Because his reaction, which was just staring and drooling over her body, meant that she was still able to turn him on. After his kiss with Jessica she was feeling very insecure about herself. Because she knew that Jessica is just way prettier than she is. And when they were basically making out in the café, it didn't end up in them having sex, like it always was. So she started questioning whether she still could turn him on and whether she is beautiful enough for him.

But, of course, she would never admit that she is feeling insecure, so she won't ask him whether she is pretty.

After feeling some sort of satisfaction, she went to look at him. He was looking great in his suit, like he always did.

"Ready?", Toby asked.

Spencer nodded and looked a last time in the mirror, but got self conscious, as she saw that she didn't look as seductive as she wanted to. This dress might have been very tight, but it didn't matter because even the push-up bra didn't help her to get some.

Nervously, she started picking at her bra straps, in hope to make her breasts look bigger. But it was hopeless. She was just about to tell Toby to go ahead because she needed to change, as Toby kissed her temple.

"You look beautiful", he said and eventhough Spencer didn't think the same, she believed that he was being honest.

"You know, this makes me remember our firms first anniversary. I think it was the best." Toby chuckled.

They both knew what he was thinking about. It was about a year after Spencer has finished business school. They were married for three months now and their carpentry company has gotten so much bigger than the a year ago, when they have established it. And they were really successful.

Since Spencer has finished business school, they decided that she will care for the finances. Toby was responsible for the employees and the Clients. Because, being honest, Spencer was just to scary to work with people. Later on Spencer decided to do more to the firm, so she took an interior design course and was planning the rooms in the houses Toby built with his crew.

So on the anniversary, Spencer decided that she could drink a little bit more than normally after working so hard the whole year. And she wasn't even wrong. They were working hard. Not every twenty-two year old can say that they are the owner of a successful.

After having a few drinks too much, Spencer was getting very...talk active. She was flirting with every guy being there and after Toby decided to get her away from one, who was way too touchy, she started shouting.

She shouted through the whole restaurant how much she loved Toby and got there a little too much into detail.

And the next morning she woke up with a big hangover not remembering anything.

But lucky her, someone was filming the whole evening, so everyone was reminded of her act when the movie was shown the next Monday in their company.

Everyone thought it was funny, well everyone except Spencer. Even Toby was chaffing her about it weeks later.

"Well, I don't think it was that funny".

They entered the big hotel and were content with what the responsible firm did with it.

Actually, they knew this before they have seem it, because it was Hanna's firm doing it. And they knew that she was great.

"Hanna did a great job", complimented Toby and looked around the room.

"Of course she did. It's Hanna Marin we're talking about."

They hadn't had much time to gaze at the whole decoration, because as soon as they have entered the room, they were surrounded by many people.

"I can't believe, it's been for years already ", stated Toby and everyone around them nodded as he said his speech.

Everyone was there from the beginning, except a few people, so they were feeling the same. As Toby stood on the stage, Spencer looked around the room, until she found a certain redhead.

As soon as she saw Jessica, she regretted looking at her. She was instantly comparing herself with her. Jessica had a more outstanding appearance; with her red head and green eyes. She had much more curves; which Spencer always wanted to have, but never could. And she wasn't as tall as Spencer. She was cute and sexy at the same time and not just a lump of a television tower.

Worst of all, she was wearing the same red dress as Spencer was, but it suited her so much better. The dress showed of her figure perfectly, while Spencer was looking like a twelve year old.

Spencers smile, that she had on her face the whole evening, feded.

The whole time, while he was holding his speech, Toby was looking at Spencer. He was worried about her self- esteem. Lately, she has been acting different. Always standing in front of the mirror, checking out her body. Or always being worried about how she looks. She never left the house without make-up and barely took it off at home. And she was always comparing herself with other women.

She thought that he didn't notice but he did.

Even this evening she was worried that she didn't look good in her red dress, in which she was looking great.

And as he noticed her staring at something in the room and got the same look she had earlier that day and every time she looks in the mirror, he got even more worried.

As he followed her gaze, he found out the reason for her sudden mood change. Jessica. She was wearing the same dress as Spencer. And Spencer was obviously comparing herself to Jessica.

But what she did not understand was that she was way more beautiful than Jessica ever was and will be.

No, he could not deny that Jessica was beautiful and sexy, after all he was just a man. But he also thought that there was nothing special about her. She might have her hair and green eyes. But nothing else. And she was actually pretty boring.

While Spencer was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She had those big brown eyes, surrounded by thick long black lashes, so she didn't even need any make-up. And he loved how beautiful she looked with her pale skin and brown wavy hair. Her body was the kind that every woman would kill for, eventhough they always say that curvy bodies are much better. And every guy wishes for his woman to have a body like hers. Not thin- but slender. Beautiful.

He finished his speech fast, with his gaze stil focused on Spencer.

As soon as he was finished, he walked right to Spencer, not really caring for the applause he got.

"Hello, beautiful", he greeted as he hugged her from behind.

Spencer leapt up, as she didn't notice him finishing his speech and walking up behind her.

"I didn't notice you", she said, her voice trembling.

"Don't worry", he whispered in her ear as some other person came up on stage and started talking, "What matters is that I noticed you. You look great in this dress."

He saw small smile form on her lips and felt much happier as she was smiling. But the smile left her face as Jessica looked at them.

Spencer suddenly turned around and pulled Toby in a passionate kiss.

Like always, Toby didn't mind her kissing him like this.

And this time he lost it.

He couldn't take his hands off her. He pulled her into a free hotel room pushing her on the bed. His lips not once leaving hers.

"I love you", he muttered in between kisses as he tried to tear of her dress. He no longer cared about his pride. He just wanted to make her feel loved and beautiful. As he finally managed to take off her dress, he was getting more frustrated as she was wearing a bra underneath it.

As he was just about to take off her bra, she suddenly covered herself with a blanket and stopped kissing him.

" Is everything okay?", he asked worried.

"Yes, I just remembered that I'm on my period", she said clearly not believing her own words.

"Spence", he pleaded," please tell me what's wrong. And don't tell me you're on your period. It finished a week ago."

"It's nothing, really. We should get back down."

She was just about to put on her dress, as Toby took it away from her, holding her hands, so she couldn't leave.

He looked into her.

"Baby, please don't shut me out. I know that something is wrong. Tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him.

"It's nothing. It's silly."

"It's not silly if it's bothering you for weeks now. Spence please."

His heart broke as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just...just...that...", she couldn't finish her sentence because of her voice cracking.

Toby pulled her close and hugged her.

"I feel that you will leave me for someone who's prettier than me", she finally blurted out and Toby looked at her shocked. He wanted to retort something but she cut him off.

"And I almost made the mistake and slept with you, eventhough I swore to not do it again. And I promise I will have myself better in control."

Now, Toby was hurt.

"Is having sex with me such a horrible thing?"

Only now did she realize how what she said and how it might have sounded.

"No, it's not like that. I loved having sex with you even as we were teenagers. And I love it now", she explained not leaving eye contact to show him that she was.

"What is it then?" Toby asked, still a little upset.

"I just...I was afraid that after we have sex, you will realize that you need another woman. One who is pretty and sexy and cute at the same time. Someone like Jessica."

Toby was speechless. He couldn't even understand how Jessica has influenced her like this. She was so insecure.  
"Spence", he started but got interrupted again.  
"Don't deny it. Now you might think that this is absurd. But when you see me naked...You know, are even smaller than they are looking now. And you can't imagine how much push-up I'm wearing right now. But when you take off my bra-"  
"He interrupted her rant with a kiss.

"Now you listen to me. Do not ever think that I will leave leave you. you are beautiful. Jessica will never be as beautiful as you are. And I don't understand why I would leave you after having sex with you. I mean, it's not like I've never seen you naked before. And do you think I would have stayed so long with you, if I didn't love you just the way you are? Spencer, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you more than anything. I would never ever leave you."

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was kind of sad; I know. But I really liked the idea of Spencer feeling insecure. Guys, please don't be offended by my description of Spencers body. I actually lover her figure and I would love to have such a body but I wanted to put in something more tragic than only their relationship issues. But don't worry the next chapter will maybe get better.**

 **XX - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	4. Memories

**Memories**

"A few weeks later, they've been getting better. Their relationship started to become almost the same - but there was still a small wall between them. They would sleep together, eat together, do everything together - but they still weren't trying to talk things out.  
"They would only talk about small things; nothing important; nothing big; and definitely not about their issues.  
"They were still sometimes awkward around each other and sometimes they would kiss just to cover the awkwardness.  
"But honestly, they were both tired of it.  
"So one day;Spencer was working on the interior of Hanna's nursery room - before, she has designed the whole interior of their new house - she decided to talk things out with Toby, so she planned their whole conversation in ordinary Spencer manner.  
"She knew what she would say and how she would say it. She decided to be completely honest, so they could decided what to do with their relationship. And she wanted Toby to be as honest.

"As she got home, Toby still wasn't there - he wouldn't be until tomorrow - so she had enough time to prepare her surprise, as she wanted it to be special.  
"She went into their attic and took out some old boxes. They weren't touched since they moved into this house two years ago.

 _"I'm so happy that we're finally out of this loft", Spencer breathed out, feeling relaxed like she hadn't the last few weeks._  
 _She was so happy when two months ago Toby surprised her with a new house. He was working on the house the whole year while also working on their orders - and she didn't even notice. But also being the gentleman he was, he let the inside of the house completely empty, so she could plan their whole interior._  
 _In the last four or five weeks she has finished their room, the kitchen, both bathrooms and the living room. Of course, with the help of her husband, who told her this house would be for them and their future children. At this time the thought of having children was pretty appealing. Spencer thought that Toby would be an awesome father and she would try to be a mother that her children would at least somewhat like - she wasn't sure whether she was able to handle the job of being mother but she wanted to have children with Toby._  
 _"Yeah, me too", answered Toby, who stayed the last weeks more calm then she did, "It's a nice feeling to know that this place is really our home."_  
 _" I love it when you say our home", Spencer told him lovingly and kissed him on the lips tenderly._  
 _Toby cupped her head in his hands and kissed her back, now more passionate. As she touched his chin like she always does when they kiss, his handy traveled down her shoulders to her upper back and he pulled her closer. Even after many years they still couldn't get enough of the feeling that came along with every kiss they shared._  
 _"I love you, Spence", Toby whispered as they parted to get air._  
 _"And I love you"._

"Spencer smiled as she remembered that day. It was one of her favorite memories of them together. It was them officially starting their life together. In this house they have already shared so many beautiful memories. But some of them weren't as great as others. There were some memories she would prefer to forget.  
"Like when they had this huge argument about their new neighbor.

 _"I can't believe it", Spencer cried out angrily, "You were acting so immature!"_  
 _They've been over for dinner at their new neighbors house. The guy has just moved here from England and just tried to be nice but Toby was really jealous for some reason. And instead of being friendly, he acted really immature._  
 _He has hit the poor guy in the face, because he has spilled his wine on her dress and tried to rub it off her with a napkin._  
 _"Me? Immature?", Toby was just as loud as she was, not really caring that their neighbors would hear," he was flirting with you the whole evening, even though your husband was sitting right next to you! And then he just was rubbing his filthy hands around your body!"_  
 _"He was just trying to help. After he has spilled his drink on me. My gosh, Toby, you can't get always so jealous."_  
 _"I AM NOT JEALOUS", Toby muttered through gritted teeth, "I was just protecting my wife."_  
 _"Then maybe you should stop protecting me and start acting like a mature adult. It would save us so many problems", Spencer regretted saying that as she saw his hurt expression but before she could take back her words, he was already out of the house, slamming the door angrily._  
 _It's been hours since Toby has left and now at two in the morning, he still wasn't at home. Spencer was already on the verge of ignoring her pride and just calling him, because she was getting really worried. He never stayed away without calling her and telling her that he is okay and where he will stay._  
 _Just as she was about to take out her phone, she heard the doorbell ring. Relieved, she ran to the door to open it. But after opening it, instead of Toby, there he was Max, their new neighbor, standing at their door at two in the morning._  
 _"Hey, what are you doing here?", Spencer asked surprised._  
 _"I just came here to...to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to rub off the wine off your dress. I should have known how it would seem to your husband", Max said with a guilty look on his face._  
 _"It's okay. You couldn't have known that Toby would react like this; I was just as shocked. But don't worry, he won't come near you again. You don't have to be afraid of him."_  
 _"I'm not...I'm not afraid.. I actually came to also apologize to him", Max told her now. Spencer wanted to tell him that he wasn't at home but then she realized that he probably knew, because all of their neighbors have heard - some even came to ask what happened; of course not out of pity but out of nosiness - and this meant that he came at two in the morning while he knew that her husband wasn't at home, which made her kind of anxious._  
 _Now she also noticed his longing stare on her body - she was only wearing Toby's V-Shirt which opened him a very clear view on her legs and cleavage - which made her feel uneasy._  
 _"Toby's sleeping right now, but you can talk to him tomorrow", Spencer told him and wanted to close the door but Max didn't let her._  
 _He noticed her fear and understood that right now Toby couldn't help her, so he grabbed her and pulled her into the house and pushed her to a wall, kissing her neck._  
 _"Stop it!", Spencer tried to cry out but was paralyzed by fear._  
 _"Why? Baby, you don't have to pretend that you don't want it. I promise, I won't tell your husband", he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck and then went further down to her breasts as he showed a hand under her shirt and slided it up her legs and grabbed her ass._  
 _"Stop it", she repeated again, "I will shout and Toby will wake up. Just please go away." Spencer was desperate._  
 _"Come on, baby. Don't play hard to get", now pulled off her shirt and started kissing her breasts again and just as he was about to take off her briefs, someone pulled him off Spencer._  
 _The person showed him on the ground and started hitting him._  
 _"Toby!", cried Spencer relieved out._  
 _"Call the police, now!", shouted Toby furious, "Or else I will kill him."_  
 _Spencer did as she was told._

 _After the police have left - Max with them - the first thing Spencer did was hug Toby._ _"I'm so, so sorry...", Spencer sobbed into his shirt, as she finally let her emotions go. She was crying hard, as she realized what could have happened if Toby didn't come._

 _"Shh...don't worry...I'm here", Spencer wasn't sure whether he tried to calm her down - or himself, but either way, she was thankful for having him. She wasn't crying only because of what has happened with Max but also because of the argument with Toby; she was feeling so guilty - for shouting at him; for not believing him; for hurting him..._

 _"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come", Spencer muttered in between her sobs," And I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you...You were just trying to protect me and what did I do? Hurt you - shout at you - I don't deserve you!"_

 _"Calm down, Spence", Toby pulled her even closer and looked her in the eyes, "I don't care about our fight. The only thing I care about is you being save. And maybe all this wouldn't have happened if I didn't get so jealous. I'm the one who should be sorry."_

 _"No, you didn't do anything wrong. If it weren't for you, I don't want to even think about what he would've done with me. Thank you."_

 _She kissed him fondly._

Remembering this, Spencer also remembered that she can always rely on Toby; that he will always protect her - no matter what.

She opened one of the boxes and took out some albums. They were all full of pictures. Pictures of their time as teenagers with their friends and families; pictures of her graduation in school and in college; Pictures of their marriage and honeymoon and pictures that were taken just randomly...

 **A/N:**

 **I decided to split the chapter into two parts, so I hope you don't hate me.**

 **What do you think of my story so far? Please review, so I'll know what to do better.**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	5. Memories II

**Memories - II**

"She opened one of the boxes and took out some albums. They were all full of pictures. Pictures of their time as teenagers with their friends and families; pictures of her graduation in school and in college; Pictures of their marriage and honeymoon and pictures that were taken just randomly...

"...When Spencer looked at all those pictures, she couldn't help but let a small tear fall. Those were all beautiful memories. Spencer looked at her favorite picture - and no, it wasn't the one from their wedding and not the one from her graduation or their honeymoon - even though it was great too.  
"Her favorite picture was randomly taken; it was one of her, Toby and their friends.

 _It was their last day together. Tomorrow everyone would leave and they probably wouldn't see each other for a long time. So, for today, they decided to spend the whole day together: Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily - and even Alison and Mona. They were all sitting on the beach, laughing about a story Aria told. Everyone thought that a six-year-old Spencer calling out a teacher for quoting Shakespeare wrong was funny. Well, everyone except Spencer, of course. She was already thinking of a good come back._

 _"I've got another funny story", told Spencer everyone, smirking at Aria, who instantly knew which story Spencer would tell._

 _"Please, don't", begged Aria while covering her face with her hands. This was a story, Spencer - as a good best friend - would probably never forget._

 _"Now I want to hear it", Ezra was just as curious as everyone else was._

 _"It was in grade five; Aria, Emily and me were in a sports camp - which was Emily's idea and we weren't really happy of that, but this time it was Emily's turn to choose a camp - so as we came to camp, everyone had to sign up for activities. Emily, of course choose swimming, volleyball and athletics; I chose sprint, hockey and volleyball; and Aria - being the most nonathletic person ever - decided to play golf and to dance hip hop. In her mini - golf group, there was a boy that she thought was cute. To impress him she wanted to play the ball in the hole that as he hardest to get. And when she hit the ball - it didn't do what it was supposed to - it flew in the opposite direct, behind Aria and hit the cute boy right in between his legs. He has spent about three days at the nurse's office. That's how Aria got the nickname "the male-determent""_

 _Everyone was laughing hard - Spencer officially had won. They have found out that she knew even more embarrassing story's about all of them than Alison - which wasn't easy to top._

 _"Okay, Spencer won. Can we know play a game where we actually will have a chance against her?", Hanna asked, but not really believing there is a game Spencer won't win._

 _"Yeah", Toby chimed in, "I know one which Spencer won't win. How about Scrabble?". "I'm not bad, you're just a little better. But I still have chances." Spencer tried to defend herself._

 _"NO!", everyone was against this game. Spencer and Toby were both horrible losers when it came to this game. And they didn't want them to argue about a stupid game._

 _"Fine. Then let's just go swimming", Spencer suggested. Everyone agreed and they jumped into the water, which turned out to be way to cold, leading to them leaving it after ten minutes._

 _"What do you guys want to eat?", asked Caleb who was settling up their grill. Asking turned out into a horrible idea, because they all started arguing about what to eat and in the end they agreed to make a little bit of everything.  
_

 _From now on, their day started getting better; they have played volleyball - and Aria has probably hit everyone of them with the ball, so she was taken out of the game - which she was happy about. Then, the boys had lost a game of never have I ever and had to do everything the girls wanted till the ed of the day. Hanna has slept in the sun and got a really funny sun tan - Emily and Caleb painted a heart of sun-cream on her stomach - and she had almost killed them. Mona, Alison and Ezra were trying to get Aria in the water - in which she refused to go in. And Spencer and Toby were just lying in the sun talking; about what they would do next, about their plans for their future and about some fears of the unknown future._

 _Later everyone else joined in on their conversation._

 _"Do you know this feeling of uncertainty? That you might have made the wrong decision?", Emily asked. She wanted to take a year of and just travel around the world. To discover the world. She was saving up money for this since the seventh grade._

 _"Like, is this college the right for you and are you sure that this is what you want to do with your future?", answered Alison sadly, knowing this feeling all to well. She was afraid of denial so she didn't try out for any good colleges. She just would go to Hollis and become a teacher. She wanted to stay close to Charlotte/ Charles._

 _Emily nodded._

 _"Or what will you do if you won't be good enough? Will you be able to graduate college? What if not?", Spencer - like always- was worrying about not being good enough. Afraid of - again - being in her sister's oh-so-perfect shade._

 _Even though he said nothing, Spencer saw Toby mouth a 'You will be always perfect to me' in her direction and she smiled._

 _"Am I the only one worrying about getting fat after some time?", asked Hanna which made them all laugh a little, not understanding that it wasn't only a joke._

 _"You know, no matter what will happen in the future, I think we can all come back here, to get our act together and stay strong enough not to give up. This is our home even though we all want to leave it as soon as possible. We still have our families here. And our memories. We have us. And there wouldn't be an us, if it weren't for this town."_

 _Everyone nodded. Mona was right. Even though the town was horrible, there still was still something connecting them with it. Their friendship._

 _No one said a word anymore. Everybody was thinking about what this town meant for them. So, no one had noticed Aria taking a picture of all of them together. It was their last summer together. It was the end of their past and the new beginning of their future. Now, they finally could start to live their life's like they always wanted to._

Spencer smiled at this memory. And Mona was right. Leaving Rosewood was a good thing, but sometimes they all just had to meet up there. And when they did, everyone stayed for at least one week to remember who they are and what they are living for. Rosewood was both; their hell and their heaven.

She took all of her favorite pictures into the kitchen and made a photo collage. It wasn't something big, but she knew Toby would love it - at least if he still loved her. She was working the whole evening on the collage and then she decorated the dining room, so she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.

It was about 1pm when she was finished and could finally go to bed, but instead of sleeping she was hunted down by memories. Not the good ones, but the ones where she was on her worst. _Wren. Dean. Johnny. Colin._ They were all her mistakes. Mistakes that made things harder between her and Toby. But yet, they have come over them all. But would it be the same now?

Spencer knew that Toby forgave her the past mistakes. But now with Jessica being there, he could understand that Spencer was a horrible girlfriend then and an even worse wife now. She wasn't anything special. Toby could have women way prettier and way more interesting that her but still he always choose to stay but what if he would finally see that and leave her? She wouldn't get over it and there is no chance that she would be able to live with it. But making him stay here - he would stay even if he didn't ant to, if she would beg him to - would be to egoistic of her. And for once she didn't want to be egoistic. She wanted Toby to be happy and if it wasn't with her, she would let him go, no matter how hard it would be.

The next morning, Spencer woke up by the sound of the doorbell. Spencer looked at the time. It was 11am already. Toby would be home in three hours. She jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door - not caring that she was only wearing Toby's T- Shirt - like she always did when he was away.

"Aria", Spencer was surprised to see her petite best friend in front of her door, "What are you doing here?". "I'm happy to see you too", Aria ironically said and hugged her friend, "Well, I wanted to see whether you're alright, because the last time I was here, you were doing horrible."

Spencer looked skeptically at the brunette and pulled her brow up.

"Okay, fine I'm not only here to check up on you - even though I was really worried about you ignoring me for about two months and if Toby didn't keep me on track about your well - being, I would have already come here a long time ago - I also have got some very exciting news for you. "

Now Spencer stared at her impatiently, awaiting an answer but Aria didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"What well?", Aria pretended to be clueless.

"Will you finally tell me the news?"

"Oh yes, if you invite me inside?", Aria was grinning, amused by Spencer's impatience.

"Sorry", Spencer said apologetically, "I'm just nervous because I'm planning a surprise for Toby and I'm short on time."

"Come on, I'll help you prepare the surprise and during this I'll tell you the news." Without awaiting an answer, Aria walked into the Cavanaugh's house and directly into the kitchen, as if she knew that Spencer wanted to cook something.

Aria and Spencer were preparing Toby's favorite meal - lasagna. "So when are you going to tell me your news?", Spencer asked for the hundredth time and if Aria didn't answer again, she would go insane.

"Well, the others know it already. I told them in Rosewood a few days ago...I am...engaged!" "Oh my god", Spencer couldn't believe it, "he finally asked you?". Aria nodded, her eyes full with tears of joy, "We were going out for dinner and he did the craziest thing ever. There was a big promotion sign but instead of advertisement, there was a big picture of us on it and next to the picture there was 'will you marry me' written."

"And I thought Jason would never get his act together and become a man. I was sure you would never be married because of him being afraid to propose", Spencer necked her, excited about the fact that her best friend will finally marry the man she loves.

 _About a year after graduation, Aria Montgomery was sitting in a small bar in Rosewood. She was back for two weeks for semester holidays. But instead of being happy, she has been crying her eyes out the last few days. Her former teacher and boyfriend Ezra Fitzgerald, had broken up with her because he thought that she as cheating. But then it turned out that he was only searching for a reason to leave her and to officially go back to his ex - girlfriend Maggy to nurture her son Malcolm._

 _So, now, here she was, drinking shots of vodka, not even counting how much she has already drunk. She only started thinking somewhat clear, as a person walked up to her. It was guy. Only a few years older than her. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Something in him seemed so familiar. But she didn't know what it was. her mind wasn't thinking straight anymore and she just couldn't remember who he was._

 _"Aria?", the guy asked, even his voice sounding familiar._

 _"That's me", Aria answered, her words slurred, "But who are you?"_

 _"Aria, it's me. Jason", the guy answered but Aria still couldn't remember him. The only thing she noticed were his beautiful eyes and those abs, "You're drunk. Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine and single. Just feeling free."_

Aria couldn't remember anything else from this evening, but after that, Jason was there for her the whole time and after a year they finally got together. And being honest, Aria has never felt this loved by a guy before. And she hasn't ever loved a guy more than him. She found out that her love for Ezra wasn't as strong as she thought it was, when she started falling for Jason DiLaurentis.

The next hour, they were talking about the future wedding, even though nothing was planned, yet, while Aria helped Spencer get ready for her "date" with Toby. She helped her with her hair and make up and she helped her chose the dress she would wear.

"Okay, I think it's time to go now. Before Toby will come. I'm staying in the hotel next to your office. Call me tomorrow, so we can meet and you can tell me how your dinner was. Good luck", Aria hugged Spencer.

"Will do. See ya, tomorrow. And it's actually not a dinner but more a lunch.", Spencer called after Aria, as she walked away to her car.

About ten minutes after Aria left, the doorbell rang again. _Toby._

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is finally finished and probably the longest I have ever written ;D**

 **For those of you who ship Ezria, I am sorry, but I just couldn't get myself to write about them. I'm just not an Ezra fan (I only tolerate him). But for those of you who like Jason, you can be happy, because I will add them and the other couples later more often into the story.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and the flashbacks. Please review :D :D :D**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	6. The Date

**The Date**

About ten minutes after Aria left, the doorbell rang again. _Toby._

Spencer hurried into the dinning room where everything was perfectly set up and lighted up the candle in the middle of the table - then she hurried to the door. Before opening it, Spencer checked her look in the mirror and took a deep breath, finally opening the door, since she was looking acceptable.

"Hey", she was greeted by a smiling Toby.

"Hey", she answered and Toby hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek."You look beautiful". Toby was looking at her whole body, his eyes resting a little too long on her cleavage.

"My eyes are up here", she smiled, content with his reaction, as she took his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Is today something special?", Toby asked, as he sat up his luggage and followed her into the dinning room, "did I forget something?"

"No, you haven't", Spencer answered quiet, as they both sat down at the table. Toby looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on the deliciously decorated table and then finally going back to Spencer. Indeed, she was looking beautiful. She was wearing an ocean - blue backless gown, with a plunging neckline - yet, it was looking rather elegant and sexy, than cheap and sluttish. Spencer was able to pull off anything! Her hair was pulled up in a half bun, her bangs hanging in light curls around her face. Her make - up was decent and she was wearing the necklace he got her on their first anniversary - a golden scrabble piece with an "S" written on it. "I was just missing you. So I thought, that surprising you would be a great idea."

She shyly put a strand of hair behind her ear - a gesture that always showed her nervousness.

"I love it", he told her, "And I love you". He leaned over the table a kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too", she answered and told him to eat. She didn't have to tell him twice, because after only a few days of being away, he was already missing her cooking - because nothing was better then Spencer's meals - she was great at everything she tried! So, he hungrily started eating.

"It tastes delicious- like always", he complimented in between his chewing.

Spencer was happy with how their "dinner" went on so far. But now, she was even more afraid to start the conversation that was on her mind for days. She didn't want to break the calm atmosphere with this subject, so instead of telling him about her feelings, she decided to wait till the end of the dinner, because she was actually being happy right now with Toby, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, like they did when they were teenagers.

An hour later, they still were talking and laughing - totally at ease. "Are you serious?", Spencer chuckled. Toby was telling her about his trip to New Jersey; and the story was hilarious.

"Yeah, I am serious", Toby was laughing just as hard, even though their laughter was at his own expense, "You should have heard the guard's yelling. It was hilarious. His head has turned red in seconds. He really was chasing us!"

Spencer just laughed even harder. Toby and one of their colleagues were playing football in the halls of the hotel they were staying in - Spencer needed to point out that they were being childish and that it was their own fault - even though the guard has told them not to do so. And them being the adults they were - just not mature - they successfully threw the ball at some decoration that, with their luck, fell right upon the guard and tore some parts of his uniform. And, of course, the decoration broke too. As they saw the angry face of the guard who was turning red, they decided to run away and he actually chased them and finally got them, when they fell over a bucket in the floors. He not only made them pay for his uniform and the decoration, no, he also made them clean the whole foyer and even the windows there and he made them sort the garbage bins in plastic waste, organic waste, paper and residual waste - they were smelling horrible, so everyone was avoiding them.

Somehow Spencer landed on the floor laughing hard and holding her stomach."I...I..I can't... this...is so hilarious...my tummy hurts...", she told in between her laughter.

Toby was watching her amused. She wasn't that happy and calm in a while, so he had to take every second of it in. She was gorgeous when being so carefree. And her smile was the most beautiful thing on the earth.

When she finally stopped laughing she got up and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch, with Toby following her. As he sat down next to her, he caressed her cheeks and looked her in the eyes, "I love your smile. You should smile more often", he told her. Spencer smiled shyly, her cheeks turning slightly red. She was feeling as if she was a fifteen year old girl hearing for the first time a boy compliment her and not a grown-up married woman.

"So how was your week? What were you up to?", Toby asked curious.

"Nothing much. I was working on Hanna and Caleb's Nursery and Aria was here today", Spencer told nonchalantly but then remembered that she wanted to talk to Toby. Her smile turned into a frown and her good mood vanished slowly.

Toby noticed her sudden mood change. "Hey, what's wrong, Spence?", he asked worriedly.

Spencer took a deep breath - because she knew that she had to talk to him sooner or later - so she decided to just tell him what was bugging her. "It's just - we - well...", she stuttered, "We - we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about", Toby asked, now alarmed, as he had a feeling for what was coming next.

"You know, I was working on the nursery and I thought about how happy Hanna and Caleb are - starting a family; expecting a baby - and then I thought about us", her voice broke and she had to sallow the giant lump that started forming in her throat. Toby looked at her and told her to go on, so she continued, "As I said - I was thinking about us and how we had the same as them - we were happy; we loved being together - but since the thing with Jessica - you have to agree that things were being awkward between us... we would talk about nothing and sleep in the same bed - we would even kiss - but we haven't felt that spark in a long time; it was like we weren't a married couple but more like two friends sharing a house: nothing romantic; nothing special - and I was just wondering. Do you even still love me? And do we still have a chance? Or have I lost you that day she kissed you? Did you realize that you deserve better? That she is better? Did you-". Toby interrupted her rant with kissing her. He hasn't kissed her like this in a while - with so much love; so much meaning.

"Spencer stop", he told her as he pulled away, "I love you. I always loved you and I won't stop loving you ever. With all the mistakes I have ever done or will do - please, never doubt my feelings for you. Because after all this years, you should finally know that I don't need anyone except of you." He wiped away the tear that fell down Spencer cheek and she started crying even more. How she has misted his soft touch in the last weeks. Even though he was the whole time her, it didn't feel like it; and finally, he was back again. Sitting here, hugging her tightly, caressing her back to calm her and whispering that he loved only her - and no one else. She didn't believe him completely, because Jessica has opened her eyes and she realized how bad of an wife she was, but she decided to once ignore the unwanted feeling inside of her and just enjoy Toby's presence and just for a moment think that he actually did love her and not Jessica.

 _Jessica._

How she hated this name. Just how it sounded. Strong, independent, beautiful. It wasn't like her name, where you have to wonder whether it's a male or a female. It didn't sound so harsh, so rough and hoarse. Spencer.

But it wasn't only the name that made her gritter her teeth. It was the whole person. She hated how Jessica was everything she wasn't - gorgeous; feminine; loved. Spencer knew that she never was anybody's first choice: Her parents chose Melissa over her; her friends liked Alison more; Wren had pushed her away as she tried to make a move on him as Toby had left her; Andrew dated Aria even though he was in love with Spencer for so long - well, and Toby; Toby was the only one who made her feel loved, feel special. He always watched out for her, he protected her, her cared about her feelings. He never did anything to hurt her. He never pushed her to do anything if she didn't want it or if it wasn't for her own good. As she told him that she wanted to wait when they started dating because she was still a virgin and wasn't ready yet, he waited; he never tried to do anything and always stopped when they were going to far - and when she wanted to sleep with him just because of her hormones, he still didn't take advantage of her. He was the one stopping their make out session and going home. When he found out that Andrew was giving her the amphetamines, he was furious and if Spencer didn't stop him ,he would've killed him. He always was her safe place to land. And she thought that nobody would take him away from her; but she was wrong. Jessica was not only able to make him love her, she also made Spencer start hating herself. She showed her every single mistake she had. She showed her that she was no good for Toby. But for some reason he still was trying to pretend to love her. And even though she did not understand why he did it, she decided to pretend that she believed him. Because she just was that egoistic. She knew that he would be better off without her but she would be horrible without him, so as long as he wanted to stay, she would just enjoy it.

"Please stop crying", Toby tried to calm her down, but she just wouldn't stop, because she was so afraid that he would leave, and she did not want to face it. She could already see the smug smile on her sisters face when she would say "I told you so" and the dissapointed faces of her parents, who, like Melissa told her to get a "Decent" husband - one who was a heartless lawyer like them; who would marry her and live with her but one who would never love her and never care for her. Many people would say that it was time for him to finally leave her and that she deserved it.

"Spence", Toby was worried now, that she was crying for ten minutes already. Spencer couldn't stop crying but noticed that he pulled her up from her place and brought her somewhere, but she didn't open her eyes until he sat her down on - what it turned out to be - the edge of their bathtub. While Spencer tried to calm down, he pulled of her clothes and filled the bathing tub with hot water. He placed her into the water and followed her into the tub that was big enough for two.

"I'm...I'm sorry...", Spencer managed to blurt out in between her sobs as he was caressing her back. He knew her good enough that asking wouldn't help at all, when she was ready she would tell him what was wrong. But caressing her back in the bathtub always eased her when she had a break down, so he did the same he always did. He waited for her to be ready to talk to him.

After about an hour and many "I'm sorry's" from Spencer, she fell asleep. Toby got out of the tub and brought her into their room, laying her down on her side of their bed. He pulled the blankets over her naked body and laid down next to her, but instead of sleeping, he was tortured by his worries. What was happening to Spencer? She was crying so often; always doubting herself; always insecure, afraid that he would leave her even though he always told her that he wouldn't. There was nothing left of the strong, independent and confident woman he fell in love with. Instead there was decreasing wreck. He was afraid that she would get even worse, get depressed or even worse, that she would return to her old habits and take again pills. But the worst thing was that it was all his fault. He was the reason that his wife such wreck, that she was almost on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was busy the last weeks. I has so many things to do for school, but today was my last day of school nd I finally have holidays, so I'll have much time to write and starting in two weeks I'll try to update two chapters a week, but no promises ;)**

 **What do you think of the story so far? Do you like where it's going? Or is it to depressed? - It won't be like this all the time. Should I continue this way? And for later in the story, should there be Emison or Paily? I don't ship any of them, since I liked Maya, but I actually prefer Paige to Alison, but you guys should decide which pair I should chose :) Just tell me who you prefer.**

 **Please don't forget to review:D**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	7. About T-Shirts and Breakfasts

**About T-Shirts and Breakfasts**

The next day Spencer woke up at 6AM. She opened her eyes as she felt Toby moving and pulling away his arm from her waist. He turned around and faced the other side of their room. Spencer quietly got up and put on Toby's T-Shirt that was lying on the chair of her dressing table. This time it was a blue one with a white stripe in the middle on which "Safe" was written. It was a gift from Spencer as she referred to him as "her safe place to land". Even though Toby loved this shirt, Spencer knew he wouldn't mind her wearing it. And even he would mind, she would wear it anyways, because she was ALWAYS wearing his shirts. And he said that he liked her wearing his shirts because it showed other men that she was his.

 _"Wait here. I'll be right back", 23- year old Toby told Spencer and left her standing in the park as he went in an unfamiliar direction, not explaining where he was going. But Spencer, being her stubborn and curious self, decided not to play the obedient wife and followed him, because she would not let him bail on her right in the middle of the park._

 _"I think I told you to wait here?", Toby asked, not really surprised that she followed him._

 _"So?", Spencer raised her brow, "You too never waited when I told you so."_

 _"That's because whenever you told me to stay, it always had something to do with 'A', which means that it was dangerous." He said nonchalantly as if it was obvious._

 _"Still it's the same. And where are you going anyways?"._

 _"Uhmm...", Toby looked around, trying to find a response that wouldn't sound to stupid, "I want to ask the dude over there, where he got the shirt from." He did sound stupid. But it was still a better response than his real reason to talk to the guy was._

 _Spencer looked at him as if he had two heads or something like that, "Yeah, ask the guy where he got his 'Rock café' shirt from. It's not like the Café is just over the street", she replied sarcastically. "So what's the real reason?"_

 _"Well...", Toby tried again, searching for a better reason._

 _"Well?", Spencer started to get impatient and Toby nervously tried to avoid her hard stare looking in the direction of the said guy. He noticed the guy staring between Spencer and him, trying to find out their relation. Finally, he got an idea._

 _"Are you cold?", he asked her and took of his jacket, giving it to her before she could response._

 _"Don't change the subject and no I'm not cold", she responded slightly annoyed with her husband, who was behaving like a child, but took the jacket anyways._

 _Toby ignored her response, took her hand and pulled her to the guy, as he walked up to him._

 _"Excuse me?", he asked the guy, a muscular, blonde guy, wearing biker clothes - definitely Spencer's type.. The guy looked up from his phone, his gaze resting on Toby's hand around Spencer waist, who was just looking confused._

 _"Yeah?", the guy tried to sound nonchalant._

 _"Do you know where the next Starbucks is?", Toby asked, feeling stupid again._

 _The guy looked at him puzzled, then at Spencer - she had the same facial expression as the blonde guy, "Right over there". The guy pointed at the building across the street next to the Rock Café._

 _"Oh, we didn't see it", Toby tried his hardest not to laugh and to be to embarrassed, "Thank you. And great shirt by the way."_

 _He took Spencer's hand again and went to the Starbucks._

 _"What the hell was that?", Spencer asked amused as they were off- sound._

 _"I wanted to know where the Starbucks is", Toby answered, embarrassed._

 _"Right", Spencer said sarcastically again, "Now tell me the truth."_

 _"Why are you always so sarcastic and demanding?", he tried to change the subject but knew that he would have to explain it anyways. Even though he did not want to tell that he got jealous of a guy they didn't even know, because Toby was NOT the jealous type._

 _"I'm a Hastings. I'm born this way", Spencer told as if it was obvious and chuckled._

 _"Correction. You're not a Hastings anymore. You're now a Cavanaugh" Toby corrected her, "You don't have to pretend around me."_

 _"I know that. But I can't deny that living eighteen years in that house kind of had an effect on me", she made it sound like a joke, but Toby knew better. So instead of laughing, he just hugged her. "Believe it or not, but to me, you are perfect", he whispered in her ear, "And that's the reason why I was acting strange currently."_

 _Spencer opened her mouth to ask why, but Toby interrupted her, knowing that she was confused. The only reason why he started this again, was because he wanted to distract her from her family issues - Veronica wasn't a horrible mother, but you couldn't call her great and Toby didn't even want to start about Peter and Melissa._

 _"I wanted to show the guy that you belong to me. That there's no use starring at you the way he was", he explained._

 _"Wait - you were jealous of this random guy in the park who was looking at me?", Spencer was amused and couldn't hide the smile on her lips. Toby noticed the smile and decided to stultify himself even more. "Well, yeah. he can't just stare at you that obvious. He was literally drooling over your body - which actually is your fault - "_

 _"Why is it my fault?", she asked curious._

 _"Are you really asking this?", Toby was shocked at how oblivious she was, "You're wearing such a revealing outfit, that you can't expect guys not to drool over you. That's why I gave you the jacket." While telling this, his hormones were going just as crazy as the dude's. His gaze was resting on Spencer's body and he just wanted to immediately go home and rip those clothes off her. She was wearing high- waisted skinny -jeans - and with skinny he means really skinny - and a off - shoulder crop top, which covered no more than her breasts and a little skin under and above them._

 _"You gave me the jacket to cover me up? From other guys' gazes?" Now Spencer couldn't keep her laughing in. This was just hilarious. Cool and calm Toby Cavanaugh trying to hide his wife's body under his jacket so she wouldn't leave him for a random guy on the streets. Of course, she had to point this out and Toby had to laugh just as much, because know after hearing her say it aloud, it sounded even more stupid than in his head. He just tried to defend himself, but made it even worse, "Not only to cover you up. Also to show him that you're mine. If a woman is wearing a guys clothes, it means that they have slept with each other at least once."_

 _"And the wedding ring wouldn't do it?", with each sentence he said, the situation just became funnier. But Spencer couldn't deny that he kind of was right about the shirt. She never wore a guy's shirts if it wasn't serious. And with Toby - well, she started wearing his shirts even before they got together. After the night at the motel - the sparkle between them was obvious - she automatically put on his shirt and it didn't seem to bother him. He just kissed her on the parking lot. Spencer still could remember that day, and especially this kiss. With every break up they had, she would take out this shirt from his dresser and wear it for days until someone - mostly Hanna - would point out that she needs to change._

 _Toby looked at the ring on her finger and slapped his head. Sometimes he was ridiculous. And now he felt really dumb._

 _"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret", Spencer whispered and leaned in to kiss him. "And maybe I'll use it someday for blackmail", she added as she pulled away from the kiss._

Spencer quietly walked down the stairs into to kitchen, trying not to wake Toby up. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast - She couldn't remember the last time she prepared such a big breakfast: Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit salad. It took more than an hour to prepare the meal but she was content with the results; even her eggs didn't burn - eggs were the only thing she couldn't prepare with burning them.

As Toby woke up, he was worried, when he didn't find his wife sleeping next to him. She always woke up later then him, so he assumed the worst after last night. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, only wearing the boxers he put on after their bath - if he hadn't, he probably would run down naked without even noticing it because he was to worried for Spencer. He only calmed down, as he heard singing from the kitchen. Spencer was okay, and she even sounded happy.

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too", Spencer sang and happily danced around the kitchen, as she cleaned up the mess from baking the pancakes, "I'd wanna be me too." She jumped up as she heard someone clapping his hands behind her. She turned around and saw her husband standing at the door frame with a goofy smile on his face.

"Morning", she said as she pecked him on the lips. "Morning", was his response.

"How long have you been standing here?", Spencer asked embarrassed of her crazy dance.

"Long enough to see your sexy moves",Toby grinned.

"Was that sarcastically?", Spencer pretended to be offended.

"Never", he simply replied and kissed her on the cheek, "Are we awaiting guests?", Toby asked as he noticed the perfectly tilted table.

"No", Spencer put her hands on Toby's waist and hugged him while looking up into his eyes. She has always loved those blue eyes. They seemed so clear and deep, that she always got lost in them, "It's all for you."

"Wow", he said and pulled her closer to him, kissing her hard on the lips. His hands were on her lower back, slowly sliding under her - or better his - shirt and up her back. Spencer cupped his chin with her hands like she always does when kissing him. "You know, I think the food can wait", Toby breathed out in between their kisses and pulled her up, taking her to the living room, never breaking their kisses for too long. He sat her down on their huge beige couch, towering over her. He continued kissing her on the couch, slowly lying her down and pulling her (or his) shirt over her head. He started kissing her neck, casting kisses down her neck and her whole body.

"I love you", Spencer breathed out, enjoying his kisses. It's been way too long since he has last kissed her like this and it was even longer since the last time they've has sex.

"And I love YOU".

* * *

 **Hi guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long even though I promised to, but I just wasn't in the mood to write. I just couldn't handle this season, especially the last episode - it was so sad. But then I rewatched the first four seasons in two days and now I'm back again. I want to say thank you for all the reviews and the followers. I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review ;P (Is there something I should do better? Or are there some unlogic things? Or should I add something to the storyline or some characters?)  
**

 **xx - Pretty Little Liar - xx**


	8. About families and childhoods I

**Guys, I am so,so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I just had lost my interest at some point and even forgot about this story. But now I'll try to continue it and maybe sometime I'll even be able to finish it. And again I really am sorry for having those huge breaks between the chapters. But as the past four months have passed and I#m finally not over- stressed with school, I'll try to become somehow constant - at least in the next three or four weeks. Then all the stress will return as I'm only a year away from my A- Levels and everyone in my grade has already been under pressure since the beginning of this school year. But now I'll stop my rambling and I hope you'll like this chapter. Also - thank you for your reviews :)  
**

 **By the way, everything you read before was just a warm up - now the fun will begin ;)**

* * *

 **About families and childhoods  
**

Toby never understood, why his father hated his grandparents so much. His family was awful, so this part he did understand but his grandparents - they were great. But for some reason, he didn't even tell Toby why, his father hated his whole family - his parents too - that no one even knew that they were rich. His father even declined his whole legacy so that nothing would combine him to the family. The only thing he did not part from his family was his son. He wanted to give him the chance to decide on his own whether he wanted to know the family or not. And Toby didn't like most of the people, but he did love his grandparents. So, of course, he was happy and excited that he finally was able to get Spencer to go with him to France to visit the Cavanaugh - Palace about an hour away from Nice.

Spencer, on the other hand, couldn't share his happiness and excitement - no, quite the opposite - she was anxious about finally meeting Toby's family. She was able to get away from his trips there, as she always found an excuse: Exams, Aria's breakup with Ezra, Emily finally finishing college, her mum's campaign - and the list could go on and on. But this time she wasn't able to find an excuse, because even as much as she didn't want to go there, she didn't want to disappoint Toby. They were finally getting better and Toby was trying so hard to make her feel better - he even fired Jessica, even though she didn't ask for it anymore. And now he surprised her with a two week long vacation in France. The first week they would stay at his family's and the second week, they would be in Nice. When Toby told her about the vacation, he was so excited that she would finally meet his grandparents and about the beach in Nice that she just couldn't say no.

So now, there she was, sitting on a plane to France, hoping that the flight would end soon. She was looking out the window, as Toby was asleep. Her thoughts drifted over to the upcoming meeting of Toby's family. She wasn't anxious about the meeting without a reason. She was just sure that, even though Toby's father was sometimes really unreasoning, he had a reason why he didn't want to be concerned with them. She didn't know why, but she just had this feeling.

After an hour of sitting there, overthinking everything, Spencer was just happy, that they have landed in the airport of Nice. As they got out of the airport, a big black limo was waiting for them. The driver greeted them and Spencer couldn't help but be impressed.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cavanaugh. Madame", the driver of the limo greeted them. Toby and Spencer both cringed at the way the man pronounced their name. It was more 'Cava'née' instead of Cavanaugh.

"Bonjour Gerald", Toby greeted back and smiled at the older man. Spencer only smiled lightly and looked around. It was early in the morning and the sun just started to rise, so she couldn't see much, but she did notice the beautiful purple sky.

"Come on Spence, You'll have enough time to look around next week", Toby jerked her out from her trance, "But now we have to drive to the Palace. It's better we drive now, before the rush hour starts." He took her hand and helped her into the elegant car.

The drive to the palace was about an hour long. Spencer was looking out the window while Toby was telling her about his relatives. After about half an hour he stopped talking, as he realized that she wasn't listening. So he just hugged her and looked out of the window, like she did.

When they arrived and got out of the limo Spencer looked around in awe. The house really resembled more to a palace instead of just a huge mansion. It was white and had a beautiful front garden with fountains and different kinds of roses. The front door was white with golden and light blue ornaments. It did look pretty but Spencer just had to notice the parts she would like to change; just like when they entered the palace, Spencer automatically pointed out that the furniture and walls should be changed. Toby just laughed and showed her around the house. It took more than an hour to show Spencer around but when they finally finished, Toby took her into his room.

"It's beautiful", Spencer told him amazed. His room was completely different from the rest of the house. The king sized bed was grey, like the rest of the furniture. But instead of looking depressing or dirty, the furniture fit perfectly in his interior. The walls were a mixture of light blue and silver and over his bed hang a big picture of Spencer and him on their wedding day. It was the same picture that hung in their own bedroom.

"Thank you", Toby grinned. It was inspired by you. The last time I was here, I changed the interior. And immediately I had the description of the room you loved so much in one of the houses you designed, in my head." Spencer smiled and kissed Toby. The kiss was long and passionate. Both were putting all of their emotions into the kiss. "I love you", Toby muttered as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"And I love you". The were just about to continue, as someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in", Toby shouted annoyed as he had to pull away another time from his wife. But the annoyance disappeared as his grandparents walked into the room and hugged them both.

"Toby, sweetheart, It's so nice to see you", greeted his grandmother, "And Spencer I'm happy to finally meet you."

"The same goes for me. Thank you for having me here, Mrs Cavanaugh", Spencer put on her most polite smile and hugged the elder woman back.

"Oh please, sweety, just call me Eleonore. And this is my husband Theodore."

"Nice to meet you", Spencer gave Theodore her hand, but instead of taking it, he pulled Spencer in a warm hug.

"It's just my pleasure", he told her. As they pulled away, Spencer observed the elder couple. They weren't at all how she imagined them. Instead of an ordinary sixty- something year old woman, Eleonore was a tall, skinny woman. She was still in perfect shape and wore her shoulder length blonde- grey hair in loose curls. She wore a knee long light blue dress and had grey eyes. Theodore was just as good - looking as his wife. The only thing reminding of his age were the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. But other then that, he was wearing jeans and a dark blue button - down.

"I know that you guys are tired from your flight, but in ten minutes breakfast starts. You can come down and meet the rest of the family", proposed Eleonore, but to Spencer it sounded more like an order.

"Sure, grandma, just let us change and we'll come down", said Toby and pointed to their outfits, which were them just wearing jogging pants and simple shirts. While Toby's hair was a mess because he slept in the airplane, Spencer didn't even try to look somewhat presentable as she put on no make up and wore a chaotic messy bun.

Eleonore nodded, as she realized what the young pair was wearing and left the room with her husband.

Just as they were out of the room Spencer released a breath, she just now realized, she was holding in. "So you were nervous?", Toby asked amused. "I was not. Why would you think that?", Spencer pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about. But in reality, she wasn't just nervous, no, she was very anxious. She wasn't sure whether she could trust Toby's family. While Theodore seemed to be really nice and actually really happy to meet her, Eleonore was making her worry. She was being nice to Spencer, but something about her just made her tense up. Maybe it was the sickeningly nice voice or the ordering undertone, which Toby didn't seem to notice. But then she shook her head. She was probably just being paranoid. Not everyone was like her family, and Eleonore was just trying to be nice.

"Are you intending to stand here any longer? Or will you move sometime?", Toby smirked and jerked her out of her thoughts once again.

"Yeah, sure", Spencer catched her composure and went over to the suitcase, some employee brought to the room. She looked around her dresses and decided to put on something that would impress his family. From the way Eleonore looked, it seemed that something classic would fit perfectly, so instead of wearing a dress, like she intended to, she decided to put on her green Channel Classic suit (A/N: Imagine it like the suit of Blair in Gossip Girl "War at the Roses") and a pair of simple black pumps. As she had no time to shower, she just brushed her hair and tied it to an elegant knot on her neck. She also put on some mascara and a light pink lipstick.

"So, how do I look?", she asked Toby as she came out of the bathroom, that was linked to Toby's room. He was already fully clothed, looking perfect as always in a pair of simple gray jeans and a blue button up, with a white undershirt showing, as he never closed the upper buttons. Spencer was impressed about how he could manage to look so good in such a simple outfit.

"Wow, someone's trying to impress my family", Toby joked as he looked at Spencer in awe. She looked beautiful. The green color suited her perfectly and the bun was showing off her long neck well. She was looking sexy and innocent at the same time And Toby also knew, that his grandmother would love the Channel suit, as it was her favorite brand. This was something she and Spencer had in common - their love for Channel. This let Toby's hopes rise that they would like each other as soon as they get to know each other.

"You're so funny", Spencer answered sarcastically and walked purposely close to Toby, letting him smell his favorite perfume on her. He loved when she wore it, but, for once, she preferred her perfume from the drugstore to the one from Chanel. Toby was working hard to not just grab her and miss the breakfast with his relatives. "You look great. Grandma will be impressed", he told her sincerely, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room as fast as possible, so he wouldn't get any "bad ideas".

Spencer smiled and walked confidently with him into the dinning room, where his whole family was already seated. Everyone turned their attention to Toby and Spencer, eyeing her skeptically. Only his Eleonore and Theodore were smiling. Eleonore gave Spencer an approving nod and introduced her to the Cavanaughs.

"Good morning", she greeted everyone. The formality of it made her nervous again but she hid it good, so only Toby noticed. "They'll love you", he whispered in her ear.

"I want to officially introduce you to my grandson's wife. Spencer Hastings", continued Eleonore after a few mumbled "Good morning", from her family.


End file.
